ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jackie Chan J-Team Adeventures
This is a spin-off of it's original series, Jackie Chan Adventures. This new series will feature new artifacts, new demons and new characters. This is about Jackie, Jade, Uncle, Tohru (now a ful chi wizard) and the Rest of the J-Team trying to stop a powerful demon god, Xuan Gaoyang, father of the Demon Sorceres who was awakend by Daolon Wong after seaching for more powerful dark Qi spells and end up being Xuan's personal wizard and prisoner Plot It takes place a year after stopping Drago after he has as the demon chi and banished to the neatherworld with his father, Shendu, and Jade now an agent of Section 13, and stil with the J-Team. As Uncle sense that a new evil will be awakend, Xuan Gaoyang, a god-like demon demanding his freedom to rule the earth with hi demon army. Now the J-Team must team-up with Shendu and the other Demon Sorcerers in order to find the sacred Chi Tang artifacts. Characters The J-Team *Jackie Chan (James Sie) *Jade Chan (Stacie Chan) *Uncle Chan (Sab Shimono) *Tohru (Noah Nelson) *El Toro Fuerte (Miguel Sandoval) *Viper (Susan Eisenberg) *Pacho (Tara Strong) *Pascal LeBlanc (Joaquim de Almeida) - The newest member of the team An Italian soldier who due to an old family curse was born half-demon and thus was forced to wear an enchanted, customised gas-mask to both hide his monsterous face and supress his demonic powers. *J-Bot (Rob Paulson) Enforcers Now good guys since season 5 *Finn (Adam Baldwin) *Ratso (Clancy Brown) *Chow (James Sie) *Hak Foo (John DiMaggio) Demon Sorcerers aiding the J-Team to find the Chi-Tang relics before their father Xuan Gaoyang does. #Shendu (James Sie): #Tchang Zu (Clancy Brown) #Hsi Wu (André Sogliuzzo) #Po Kong (Mona Marshall) #Dai Gui (Kevin Michael Richardson, originally Frank Welker) #Xiao Fung (Corey Burton) #Bai Tza (Mona Marshall) #Tso Lan (Corey Burton impersonating Glenn Shadix): busy punishing Draco and trying to remove the rest of the Demon chi from him. #Dar Ghan the Shadow Demon (Susan Silo): the ninth demon sorceress who was in long dorment sleep and Uncle was suprised that he thought there were only "eight" demon sorcerers each defeated by the Eight Immortals, except for her. She is the most dangerous and a very, very terrifying of the Demon Sorcerers who has the power of Shadow and has the ability to summon any tribe of Shadowkhan. She has darkish black skin with a reptilian body adding a spiked tail and a snout. she wears a black and grey sorcerer robe. Her hair is simular to Bai Tza's Others *Meechi Sung (Nicole Oliver): A beautiful chinese woman and the mother of Drago and the beloved wife of Shendu. Years ago she used to live in forest viage until she met the Demon Sorcerer in the woods and took her back to her palace. At first she feared of Shendu and aware that he would consume her, but eventually they started to fall deeply in love between a human and a demon sorcerer and gave her eternal life with the power of the Dog Talisman and soon a few years she have birth to their son, Drago. She has long beautiful blark hair and brown eyes. She's got a lovely dress with Shendu's gold. Shendu's siblings know their relationship and a little disappointed that Shendu mated with a human as their sister-in-law. Her hairstyle is simular to Megera from Disney's Hercules *Xu-lin *Captain Black (Cancy Brown): Leader of section 13 * Vilains Xuan Gaoyang A horrific demonic god who rued ancient China in the beginning of time and had 8 demon children to due his biddinguntil they eventually betrayed him by putting him in a long dorment sleep for eternity with an ancient dark chi spell they casted. When Daoln wong found him he removes the spell and ends up serving the demonic god Chang Gang A group who are the counterparts of the J-Team worked for Chang as Daolon Wong turned them back into adults again to get revenge on the J-Team. *Chang: turned into a jade statue by Xuan Gaoyang after he states that the Chang gang only obey to him, not a dumb demon *Tommy Chung (Vincent Tong) *Bob "The Bopper" Halfcock (Clancy Brown) *Phillip Crane (Bill Tanzer) *Clyde Smith (): Helga's replacement and Tohru's counterpart Ice Gang Now working for Xuan Gaoyang to find the Chi-Tang relics and call their new master X.G. *Strikemaster Ice (Mike Erwin) *DJ Fist *MC Cobra (Jeff Fischer) *Tony Blitz (Phil LaMarr): New member of the Ice gang Episodes consists of 30 episodes #Rise of the God! Part 1: Uncle was researching through his books and Tohru is proud of being a full Chi Wizard and Jackie just brought Jade back from school as the get ready for Tohru's surprise party for him at Section 13 with the rest of the J-Team, Uncle remind that they must prepare themselves for any new forces of darkness would awaken. Meanwhile, Daolon Wong escaped from the past and went to the Netherworld in search for new dark chi spells inside a citadel in the Nether World, as he searched he sees a god demon iin a dorment sleep with a chi spell keeping the titan sleeping when he removes it, the demonic god beguns to awaken and Daolon Wong ends up captive in the his hand. The Xuan Goayang wants Wong to gather those worthy of serving him and find a gift by thanking him for awaking him from his slummber. Meanwhile at Section 13, Tohru is surprised that his friends gave him a surprise the Jade wonders how Shendu and Drago are doing in the Nether world, Meanwhile, Drago was finghting his father until he was attacked by Tchang Tzu's lighting bolt and assaulted by Dai Gui and pinned to the ground on a floating rock and he finds himself surrounded by his Aunts and Uncles "Well this is just whay i needed, a family reuinion. #Rise of the God! Part 2: #?? #??? #?? Category:TV Series Category:Jackie Chan Category:Action/Adventure Category:Hub Shows Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Disney XD